This invention relates to a mophead for mops which are used, primarily, for wet mopping of floors. In particular, but not exclusively, this invention relates to a mophead in combination with scrub element.
Mops comprise a mophead attachable or attached to a handle. The mophead generally has a holder to which flexible absorbent mop material is attached or attachable. It is known from GB2323024 to provide such a mophead where the mop material is in the form of strands and a brush or like cleaning implement is positioned amongst the strands. Such an arrangement is beneficial due to the ease by which the brush can contact the surface being cleaned. However, a problem becomes apparent in that the mop strands interfere with the brush. This results in the brush not only being unable to easily contact the cleaning surface uniformly, but also damage to the strands.
A further problem presents itself in that other types of mop material, such as a sponge and/or sheet or sheets of absorbent material, cannot readily be used.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide a solution to these problems.